


Segredos revelados

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: O time descobre sobre o segredo que Sam mantinha.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276809) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #004 - twist.

Era uma tarde como qualquer outra, tão normal quanto a vida podia ser quando Janet veio de outra realidade, que agora estava basicamente destruída, e Sam estava fazendo tudo o que podia para esconder o segredo de sua existência. Janet não podia sair de casa, a cidade era pequena demais e as chances de ser reconhecida eram grandes demais, e ela tinha que se esconder sempre que alguém vinha visitar, normalmente Cassie, Jack, Daniel, ou Teal’c. Sam não podia simplesmente parar de trabalhar nem mesmo diminuir suas horas, então não estava em casa com quanta frequência quanto gostaria, o que tornava os dias de Janet solitários.

Sam não tinha que trabalhar naquele dia, e dessa vez tinha conseguido convencer o resto de seu time que queria passar o fim de semana sozinha, então elas tinham tempo de aproveitar a presença uma da outra. Era uma oportunidade rara, apesar de Janet não ter abandonado sua realidade há tanto tempo.

Elas estavam fazendo o almoço, e Sam tinha acabado de subir para o quarto para pegar uma jaqueta para Janet, e estava comentando alguma coisa sobre a cor quando ergueu os olhos da jaqueta para o hall de entrada.

Sam parou no meio da frase e correu pelas escadas, colocando-se entre Janet e a arma.

“Jack, não,” ela disse desesperadamente.

Jack não baixou a arma, mas seu dedo não estava no gatilho. Ele não olhou para Sam, seus olhos ainda estavam em Janet. “Quem é ela?”

Sam olhou nervosa para ele, e então para Teal’c, que também estava parado tenso, mas sem uma arma ou seu cajado, e Daniel, que só estava em choque. Ela não sabia o que estavam fazendo ali, mas não seria a primeira vez que apareciam sem avisar. “Ela é a Janet, vou explicar tudo, assim que você baixar a arma.”

“Janet está morta,” Jack disse com sua arma ainda levantada.

“Eu sei. A nossa está, mas na realidade dela fui eu quem morreu naquela missão. Prometo que ela não vai fazer nada para ferir ninguém, você pode baixar a arma. Se ela quisesse, teve muitas oportunidades de me machucar, ela mora aqui faz semanas.”

Eles se encaram, uma conversa sem palavras. Eles se conheciam há tempo o bastante para trocarem muito sem precisarem dizer nada, e ao final, Jack baixou a arma, mas não a guardou.

Janet suspirou aliviada, e pousou a testa na nuca de Sam. Estava tremendo, mas tentando se acalmar. Quando os três chegaram e a viram ali, e Jack sacou sua arma contra ela, não sabia o que dizer para se defender. Tinha certeza de que esse era o fim, que morreria ou seria levada para longe de Sam, que seu sonho de uma vida compartilhada estava arruinado. Isso ainda era uma possibilidade, só porque Jack tinha concordado em não atirar nela por enquanto, não significava que estava a salvo.

“Você tem uma chance de me convencer a não chamar uma equipe de extração agora para tirar ela daqui,” Jack disse para Sam, ainda atento para Janet.

“Ela não fez nada de errado, fui eu que trouxe ela aqui de outra realidade. Ela teria morrido se ficasse lá, e não podia deixar que morresse de novo.”

“Por quê? Por que você faria isso e esconderia ela?” Ele soava raivoso, traído.

“Porque estou apaixonada por ela!” ela disse sem pensar, e colocou um braço para trás para pegar a mão de Janet.

Daniel pousou a mão no braço de Jack, gentilmente o conduzindo para guardar a arma, e chamou seu nome suavemente. Eles trocaram um olhar significativo. Muito foi dito ali, e Sam podia entender um pouco, mas não tudo isso, não era para ela. Jack finalmente suspirou cansado e, guardando sua arma, esfregou os olhos, tentando pensar no que fazer.

“Você não deveria ter me dito isso. Mas agora preciso que você explique toda essa história.”

Seguindo o exemplo de Jack, Teal’c finalmente relaxou, e acenou para Sam. Ela o conhecia há tempo o bastante para saber que ele estava lhe garantindo que entendia, e que tudo estava bem entre eles.

“Nós podemos fazer isso,” Janet disse finalmente. “Mas por favor não culpe Sam por isso, fui eu que decidi vir para cá.”


End file.
